The Battle of the Poker Faces
by scarlet.iris
Summary: “Don’t get your hopes up. It’ll be me who’ll win this round.” claimed the young lad. “Now, now…It ain’t the time to get cocky boy.” and then, the handsome young man smirked and said. “Don’t blame me; it’s just that lady luck won’t seem to leave my side."
1. Ace of Cakes

The Battle of the Poker Faces

**Summary:** "Don't get your hopes up. It'll be me who'll win this round." claimed the young lad. "Now, now…It ain't the time to get cocky boy." ...and then, the handsome young man smirked and said. "Don't blame me; it's just that lady luck won't seem to leave my side."

**Disclaimer:** ---Standard disclaimer---

*****

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences ..._

_*****_

As the glimmering golden lights shined above the luxurious haven, people came crashing down their golden coins of fortunes. The noises are caused by the ruckus on the endless spinning roulettes, craps, baccarat and slot machines.

Lucky are those who win…

For those unlucky ones are the stand-up comedy performances and some sexy _laydhesz_ to ease their heartaches. Likewise, the aura of displeasure is never there. No one really cared when they lose millions; they only have to win once to double it, triple or more! And even when they never got it back, the bank's just too overflowing with their sums of _mooh-Lahs_.

This lair…

…is the rich's hideout for their sweetest leisure and an amusement park for a one night journey on a roller coaster ride made of cash. Ironically, it's an escape from their sophisticated and intricate way of earning it all back.

Every night keeps on getting better.

Indeed, nothing less but paradise.

The only requirement to get in is

to afford a single chip…

…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_*****_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..._

_*****_

And there he was…

A tall sinister man making his way through the crowds of idiotically cash-loaded people…

Yet, it is him. Yes, it is him who bears the priceless golden treasure. He, the richest amongst the rich, the aristocrat amongst the aristocrat, and the noble amongst the noble… is the pride of the upper crust… The heir of the multibillion corporation of the Uchiha clan… Uchiha Sasuke.

It is just a matter of marriage when he will delight in his inheritance. That is a battle with him and his older brother, Itachi… However, they both are not interested. The hell would they be married to a single wife if they could enjoy a whole lot more!

The young debonair elegantly paced from the entrance of the extravagant gambling haven to the table of the forbidden, where wealth is no winning matter. All eyes were upon him as he held himself up, dignified as if it were a place of no criminality. His features are so refined and his spotless façade, so impassive. High-bridged nose, strong built jaws and thin juicy lips… unnerving every senses. His black suit favored his pale complexion so well. His darker-than-black ebony locks, shinning ever so brilliant that even a woman's tresses are no match.

And his eyes… those tantalizing eyes…

are just so…

so…

…

hmmnn….

A tad already too much for the ogle is his silver cross that dangles down to his firm chest exposing slightly of his whitish skin.

Oowh.. Women just can't keep themselves from swooning at his very sight. The emanating aura of masculinity from his body, _sooo _captivating, causing the lesser creatures to be smitten and to be simply awestruck by his suave perfection.

Fortune and fame, he has it all. And no woman of his race would even deny a single strand of his being when offered to them. Heck, they would die just for his glance! Co'z one kiss in the name of the Lord would give them everything… when one said everything, it purely meant _everything…_

… even the very _casino_ they are pleasured of.

He sat down at the _round table. _His competitors already present and the cards are shuffled to the mastered hands of the house dealer. A participant in the game is Tsunade, the Lady of the house of the Senju clan. Lots of whiskeys are scattered around her. It seems the warm liquid flowing down her throat gives her sufficient heat to console her almost shown bosom. Tsunade is not much of an opponent… just a woman who loves to waste tons of her cash. Another competitor is Hyuuga Neji , a prodigy of a well-known corporation such as Uchiha's. Hatake Kakashi, a perverted owner of a million dollar earning perverted Magazine Corporation, is also present. With a masked face… well let's just say it's a handicap for his opponents. And last but most likely not the least, at the very opposite of the Uchiha is the perfect rival for the match, Sai, a _bluff_-proof dude, the heir of a Mafioso family. Yeah, he is the 'King of Poker'. Gifted with a face revealing nothing, this man is undefeated.

This card game is neither about winning for money nor for losing without regret. It's about who stays, who endures and who'll triumph at the end. It is a fight of survival where the law of the fittest applies…

"_The strong shall live, and the weak shall die." _

_Tis not for gold but glory instead__…_

Each of the competitors holds the title of their prestige. Furthermore, they represent their bloody enterprises. The victor always gets what he deserves… _honor and success_. Of course, a well built firm will obviously come from a wise man and here is where they prove their worth.

And when all is done, the winner will always take home the _pride _and a lot of _future investments_ from the rich and famous ones which will eventually arise to a more flourishing company…

_*****_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ..._

_*****_

"_LET THE GAME BEGIN!"_

_A battle__ of the poker faces_…

Hope you like it ^^…

This is just the prologue.

If you made it this far… I thank you.


	2. Queen of Diamonds

Queen of Diamonds

*****

_Take Away My Money  
Throw Away My Time  
You Can Call Me Honey  
But You're No Damn Good For Me_

_*****_

Shuffling and shuffling..

Two cards were supposed to be set in front of each person. Two cards to declare the winner. Two cards of a rounds winner… and whoever loses his sums of chips…

Well…

Too bad…

Try another round…(snicker)

Not yet… The minimum buy in to this game is 10 million dollar chips, then the maximum buy in is 500 million which it may seem that everyone sitting on this table dodn't have any problems affording quite sums. The first one to place a bet is none other than the Uchiha sweetheart himself who is seated at the exact left side of the master dealer. He bet 25,000 costing chip, the small blind, and pushed it ever so gently at his front where they can be seen. After Sasuke, Tsunade bet 50,000 as the big blind same and the next of the players called for the same amount by the sequence of Hyuuga Neji-dono as the 'first to act', Mr. Hatake Kakashi, 5 other well-off players and the last one to bet is 'Sai'. The first round of betting finished, the dealer placed 3 folded cards or the_ flop_ at the middle of the table which caused the second round of betting to begin. Sasuke placed his bet still not increasing before Tsunade, who raised 50,000. However, it seems it's not yet heating up the rather impassive players of the only starting poker game which she herself really, really likes or much likely to say, is _obsessed_ with secondly after her bucket of sake's(if ever there were buckets of sake's).And much to her disappointment, nothings gonna work to these handsome youthful men sitting around her lazily.

Subsequently, the dealer then placed the fourth card of the flop.

The 'first-to-act' Neji called o his turn, Hatake Kakashi then folded his card(sadly, enjoying his valuable time mostly with the girls fawning around his ENIGMATIC mask)while his graceful fingers playfully pass in between them a black and fuchsia ivory chip that has an _R_ embedded in the middle of it…

_Thud…_

Many stare at him but kept their disbelief to the masked _gentleman _whose already turning like Jiraya_, _the infamous_ Great erotic writer of all times_(as always) to themselves and Tsunade mentally cringed her nose from the thought of it. And it's just starting ladies and gentlemen! The other players _called_…

_Thud…_

_Thud.._

And Sai raised it all in…

_Thud.._

That's very… unexpected of the 'King of Pokers'. And so, the next round, many folded like Mr. Hatake did a while ago even Tsunade herself. Whatever is up to this man's sleeves must be something and all of them anticipated. That is why Uchiha wouldn't give up yet. Yeah, Sai might just be bluffing there hell it's just the fourth round for pit sake!

_Thud..thud__.._

He checked…and he checked…

_Thud__!_

The dealer showed all of the cards consisting 5 of spades, 3 of hearts, Jack of clover, and a Queen of still kept his fake smile plastered on his face and G** knows what his cards are!? And Sasuke… well Sasuke's quite confident himself holding 5 of clovers and Queen of diamonds…

May his Queen save him…

Co'z it would look oh so pathetic to lose at the first game. Yeah, hopefully, that Sai is bluffing.

_*****_

_As She Stalked The Room  
I Could Feel The Aura  
Of Her Presence  
Every Head Turned  
Feeling Passion And Lust_

_*****_

And he revealed his Jack of Hearts and 2 of spapdes…

_THUD…_

"Oh, I lost to you Sasuke-san." The emotionless man bluntly said.

"Hn…" the other retorted, irritated at the other man stating the obvious. Sasuke stayed deadpanned and smirked while beating the King momentarily and he doesn't even know why the hell this man raised all in. Stupidity that may be it, Sasuke sighed… or he's just playin' him…

…

…

"…You didn't even wait for me love."

They barely heard a soft voice of a woman. Her voice is nearing audible but reasonably loud enough for all of them to notice.

Clad in her black crystal pumps and a red dress draping along her milky soft skin, a woman slyly skid her slender arms around the neck of Uchiha-dono's look alike. "That's what you get when you don't wait for me… ", the woman whined albeit smiling naughtily at her companion. She bit his ear a liitle. "That's your punishment my dear." As her left leg lifted to sit at the arm of Sai's chair, the lad across the pair of lovebirds didn't fail to notice that leg of the woman slowly revealed by the high slit of her little red dress. The slit is disturbingly too high, but still not freakin' enough to satisfy his curiosity a little more above it.

The Uchiha bachelor only has the hots for _smexy_ and _adorable_ ladies precisely like the one who is particularly delighting herself with the man she's with… Her hair delicately curled and clustered at her right shoulders, brightly illuminating pinkness complementing her creamy fair skin… and creamy thighs of course.

"Don't fret my dear Sakura… we'll win some other time." Sai assured his lover, offering her a smile so genuine and tender. Who would have known such a 'Sai' would be submissive to such a creature like hers.

*****

_The way she moved  
Her hair, her face, her lines  
Divinity in motion_

****

So…

her name is…

Sakura…

…

"Come now, I don't want my precious little Sakura missing her dinner with her me." uttered Sai very tenderly at his woman.

Gracefully, Sai stood up along with her. The dark haired man bowed before us and said, "My apologies for leaving the game at such an early evening everyone, I think this night would be for my beloved lady."

So, that fella lost deliberately for a date with his girl aye'. Should've known what's comin'. He surely wasn't bluffing back then. Grrr…I'm such an idiot!

The Uchiha lad mentally smacked himself for even participating with a little match of bluffin' with this man. And yes, the thought of Sai having a woman and doing something extravagantly sweet for her ever' never crossed his sane and proud to say (not anymore, he thinks) genius way of thinking.

Noticing that Sasuke was staring at the two, Sakura glimpsed at him with stunning green eyes… he caught that. She gazed at him again and smiled charmingly… The pair bid goodnight to everyone and head to the lobby definitely going to a romantic restaurant to dine. But then again, with their retreating back he observed her slim figure and bare skin down to her waist.

"That girl…will be mine." Whispered by Sasuke deviously.

*****

_Deep In the Darkness of  
Passion's Insanity  
I Felt Taken By Lust's  
Strange Inhumanity  
This Girl Was Persuasive  
This Girl I Could Not Trust  
the Girl Was Bad  
the Girl Was Dangerous_

_*****_

Young Debonair, Uchiha Sasuke, known for his wealth, fantastically good-looks, and suaveness to some fortunate ladies in the upper most part of the pyramid always have what he wants and how to get it and he wants it… really don't matter.

He will just have it in a matter of time. And women..? right...Who cares if that candyful Sakura is with _him._ All he has to do is steal one night, taste that radiating sweetness, give her what she wants and leave, that's all. Coz' for Sasuke, they're only worth that span of time, a one night contract of pleasure and fun. No more, no less just what Casanova thinks of them. At least he's much better, a whole lot better than Casanova himself on bed or on physical appeal for that matter. He's a damn Uchiha remember.

And so he finished the poker of his evening that lasted for about 3 hours with Kakashi as the winner. "I wouldn't win without all of my luck, and you young ladies have done a marvelous task giving it to this pathetic old man." Kakashi modestly stated at his lovers. "Oh dear, It's our pleasure to be your luck." The girl with purple dress flatteringly responded to him.

"Sasuke, Neji why don't both of you grab some lady luck of yours. It wouldn't hurt ya', right my ladies?"The two incredulously twitched at the statement.

"Yeah… some other time Kakashi. We still have our businesses to run." The Hyuuga protégé countered.

"Hnn. Who needs them…."

"Yep, that's why you don't win against me. One night is such a tragic if I may say so myself." And oh, the two most impassive men started to glare at the masked man with two girls clinging unto both of his still not contented arms and would gladly do something… a little more."Relax, I'm only joking. You see having women would surely get those sticks out of your asses. And I as your past mentor would be happy to witness that faithful day." the old man smiled. It looks like it, his eyes wrinkled and his masked cringed.

"Whatever… Goodnight Mr. Hatake." The chestnut brown-haired man waved.

"I'm leavin'…"and the ebony haired man stomped away.

"They sure are gorgeous Kakashi, they wouldn't have a problem finding their girls." Another girl from his right arm teased. "Especially that Sasuke…."

"Haha…

but the only problem is…

when."

*****

_I have to pray to God  
'Cause I know how  
Lust can blind_

_*****_

Another chapter done ^^…

I think I have a very slow pacing, don't you think??


	3. BlackCherry

BlackCherry

*****

The weary night's peaceful slumber was once again contorted by the lively gathering at the center of the city that never sleeps. Bright lights eroded the darkness away while enthralling laughter of sweet flirtatious women filled in the greedy senses of pleasure seeking, thrill loving, and well-of men.

"Oi, teme! Let's go clubbin' out tonight!" Shouted a fierce sun kissed Lad upon taking into his view the great _Uchiha_ heir. The former hold a wide, wide grin plastered maniacally at his fox-face as he runned after his barely visible _ehemfriendehem_ as he would like to say.

"Not interested …dobe"

Uchiha Sasuke was about to leave the crowded Casino having finished his match of poker against some rich, ugly, old, men together with the ever so perverted Kakashi considering the outcome which he supposes, a result of deficiency of luck and he will not… I repeat… will not succumb to any pestering of his haughty, nagging friend (??) even bribed of nice delicacy of women for that matter.

"Mooo! Don't be a stuck ass now, teme. We got the whole fabulous, groovy night to ourselves!!!" Whined the smothered Naruto.

"It's a waste of time, moron." A deep, husky voice said.

"You're such an ass Sasuke-teme. There'll be many _smexy chicks_ you can hit there so common'!"

"Still not interested, go bother someone else."

"I still can't believe I have a friend like you. Can't even accompany you _beztie…_" Naruto moans and huffs with matching azure, puppy-puffy, adorable, pleading eyes.

"I don't remember calling you my friend, dobe." He retorted.

…

…

…albeit it's fruitless, need not to say in front of the dashing, human ice-cube.

"Can't take this anymore!!!! You know, stop being so stubborn because losing another game to Kakashi won't kill ya' teme.." although Naruto's not very much fond of _poker, _due to his readable expression and lack of suppressing skills, knows well that _poker _has been the hobby of most of his _friends_. _"Granny Tsunade rubbed her gambling habits of poker on them... But never to the great Naruto."_ He said self-righteously.

Veins popping…

…And yup, he had hit the right spot. ;'p

"Hn…" Sasuke scoffs guiltily, sighing inaudibly in defeat.

The sunn kissed pursuer smugly smiles with his triumphant victory against a brooding, uncompromising, knuckle-headed, grumpy victim.

"Yeah! 'Ata go Sasuke, haha! Bet glad I'm you're friend, ne teme."

Of all the people Sasuke know, why does it have to be Naruto who beats him? Well, that man (boy) just knows him awfully too well and he would just give in easily…

.. ._because they're comrades_.

Sasuke smirks silently at his friend's gesture. And yes, Naruto is the idiot among the idiot but has a way of being a _one _amidsttheir world of pretentiousness corroded of deviousness to get to the top…_ Fuck human nature._

…Guess he wouldn't mind tagging along for tonight.

*****

_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ...  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ...  
music..._

_You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone ...  
I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music ...  
my music..._

_*****_

Naruto managed to persuade a few more unwilling _friends _to accompany him clubbin' whereas others truthfully knowing Naruto, understand it as burlesque-watching.

Together with the Sabaku no Gaara, greatly in debt to Naruto in a fascinating kind of way, Shikamaru, too troubled by Naruto's endless whines and protest, and lastly, Hyuuga Neji… errrrr, also in debt to Naruto to refuse… _what a pain in the ass Naruto is. _

The five debonaires enter the '_Wild Berry Metro Club'_ covered in glittering façades half way up their faces. Nonetheless, the masked faces did not fail to grab away the attention of the anticipating audiences of the neo-burlesque show. Tonight's a special night. Men must be armoured in mysterious masquerades and suave suites likewise the ladies are to be in their alluring corsets, fluffy feather decorations, and fancy, sequin-embedded camouflages.

Situated at the front of the stage, the five VIP's sat down to their expensively reserved seats, care of Naruto, guaranteed full view of whatever striptease might reveal. Indeed, Tsunade haven't rubbed off her bad habits to Naruto…

…_it was Jiraya who did_.

"The show better be good Naruto.", threatened Neji.

"Of course my ever, dearest cousin!" the other boy exclaimed. "Only the best is worthy of this Naruto's eyes!" he added with a surprisingly, highly idiotic declamation.

"Troublesome…"

"Though I don't quite enjoy comedies, I appreciate satirical humor which are cleverly written and smartly delivered in this type of theaters." supplied by the Sabaku prodigy.

"Yeah, we could use some against that idiot, dead-last." mocked the brooding debonair malevolently, snickering.

"That's very well said Uchiha." complimented the Hyuuga, clapping his hands sarcastically beside Naruto with a handsome wicked smile.

"Teme!" he growled.

Obsidian orbs hidden behind eyelids, dark, long lashes flirted in every direction as Sasuke Uchiha's trademark smirk escaped his lips. "Hn...."

A waiter delivered the liquors to their table. Fortunately, the server was yet a man, and not a woman who would ogle over the glamorous bachelors. Instantaneously, the lights got dimmer and a spotlight appeared on the center stage together with the male host of the evening.

"This is it!" giggled the frantically excited fox-boy, somewhat girlish and childish at the same time.

A slender hand raised a dignified daiquiri to the ebony-haired man's slightly parted lips and began to sip a small amount of liquor into his parched throat. He then licked his lips of any remnants of liquid of his beverage as he lowered his glass to the table.

*****

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night._

_******_

The lad looked away at the boring comedy and averted his gaze to a much secluded place… _the bar._

… there seated a fabulously, elegant woman. She is wearing a black corset which extended to her wide hips, emphasizing her tiny waist. Scarlet lingerie-looking completed with the arousing black laces and ribbons covered her bulging chest, her cleavages shown, courtesy of the tightness of her outfit. A flowing black, ruffled skirt split at her front exposes the red inner linning and a pair of creamy, long legs covered in black fish-nets, feet clad in, approximately, 4-inches high, scarlet stilettos.

However, her face is fully covered by a gold, accentuated and flamboyantly designed masquerade…

…_tempting woman_, he groans innerly.

..

..

…_Sasuke Uchiha is not looking for love in a cabaret bar._


End file.
